


Let Me Hold Your Hand

by wanggaemarkgae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanggaemarkgae/pseuds/wanggaemarkgae
Summary: Kunpimook Bhuwakul, or preferably BamBam Tuan-Wang, is the light of Jackson and Mark's life. Their remedy. Their hope.His life is Jackson and Mark's life. His story is Jackson and Mark's story. Now that he has a new life, will Jackson and Mark’s story end? Or is this just a new chapter in their uncompleted book of life?





	Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii!!!
> 
> This is a semi-AU fic which involves GOT7 and probably other band members. Mark and Jackson are former (retired) famous idols, but not from GOT7 and they are not the same generation as YugBam here. And YugBam are also equally famous idols (told ya, semi AU ^^). 
> 
> If you feel like you’ve read this story somewhere, relax, this is not plagiarism. This story is actually a remake of a story I made years ago, that I shared with a couple of changes especially in the main pairings, because I think it is worth to share. Message me if you feel the need to confirm what I said, I will give you the link to my other ermmmm 3 usernames? I have one for each fandom so I don’t get confused when I had to update or subscribe a story. And I posted it all in AFF before. 
> 
> So, enjoy!!! And don't forget to leave lovely comments and kudos! I will be very happy if you do! ^^
> 
> Cheers,  
> WGMG

            Mark bit his thumbs nervously. He watched as more guests flooded the white tent in the middle of the large backyard, taking their seats according to their invitation. It was perfect. The decoration was perfect, the food was perfect (he already pre-tasted it to make sure it’s safe), the sound-systems worked well, the guests are directed to their seats conductively, their friends and relatives; even some of his former company-mates; Jinyoung, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jaebum and Hoseok; are already there, the sun is shining with the right amount of cloud to shade the fans who were waiting for the ceremony to begin outside the building. It was a big day. It was a perfect big day. And Mark never felt more nervous in his life. He can’t help but to keep pacing in the room he was in, hoping nothing goes wrong. This wedding is going to be the biggest wedding ceremony ever celebrated in South Korea. For the two person who’s going to tie their vow are two of the most famous idol this decade.

               “You’re sweating.”

                A familiar voice interrupted Mark’s wandering mind. He stopped mid-step, turning around to see who came.

                “Gaga,” a relieve sigh escaped Mark’s pouty lips. His stomach full of butterflies at the sight of his soul mate in his black tuxedo. “You look amazing.”

                Jackson Wang raised an eyebrow at this. “I thought we were pass the admiring each other stage?” he teased the thinner man while taking him in his embrace. Another sigh from Mark, as the honey-colored hair guy leaned his head onto Jackson’s broader one, circling his arms around Jackson’s waist.

                “You’re not supposed to be here, why aren’t you out there greeting the guests?”

                “Uhhh, because the wedding is going to start in five minutes? And your mum has been crazily looking for you?”

                Mark tightened his hold on Jackson, as the other kissed his temple. One of Jackson’s hand was tracing calming circles on his lower back.

                “This is so hard, Gaga. I still can’t grasp this whole.. marriage thing,” Mark whispered, though Jackson could clearly hear him. The younger man can also hear the shake in his love’s voice, Mark is in the verge of tears.

                “You have been so stressed out preparing for this day. I’m sorry I haven’t been there to help out much,” Jackson mumbled to Mark’s hair, but the petite man in his embrace shook his head.

                “You helped enough. But I can’t.. What if something goes wrong? What if it isn’t enough? What if the food’s not good? What if the electricity goes down? What if that guy messed up his vows and—“

                “Hey, hey, hey,” Jackson pulled back a little so he can look into Mark’s eyes. Those doe eyes has aged, there are wrinkles in the corners but it doesn’t hide the shine in those eyes that never failed to mesmerize Jackson over and over again. “Calm down,” he told the other, one of his large hand caressing Mark’s side while the other is cupping the small face in front of him. “You have to calm down, Yien. It’s going to be okay. Nothing’s going to go wrong, okay baby? It’s going to be fine.”

                A tear slides down Mark’s cheek, but Jackson’s thumb was fast to wipe it away. He pulled Mark back into his arms as Mark tried hard to not ruin his makeup and Jackson’s tux.

                “Papa? Daddy?”

                Jackson turned his head to the door. When he saw an equally skinny male as Mark, peeking inside, he beamed. “BamBamie. Come in.”

                The male who looked stunning in his white suit opened the door wider, enough for him to slip inside the room his parents are in. He was smiling widely as he approached Jackson and Mark, but the smile faltered when he saw the state Mark was in.

                “Papa?” he called him softly, unlike his usual extra hyper self. “Why are you crying?”

                His voice only seemed to trigger Mark’s crying, he sobbed harder than before when he heard his son asking. The panic formed in the BamBam’s eyes was immediate. He moved closer to Mark and reached out to hold one of his Papa’s arm.

                “Papa~,” he tried again, pulling Mark away from Jackson with a little force. His Papa obeyed, letting go of his hold on Jackson only to fall into his son’s embrace.

                The sight was endearing. Jackson couldn’t help but to smile at the beautiful picture before his eyes. The two love of his life that he wouldn’t trade for nothing in this world. His son—adopted, but Jackson and Mark liked it better if people just called him their son—whose birth name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, is blindingly beautiful. He was adopted by the Tuan-Wang couple who fell in love with him when they saw him during their honeymoon to Thailand. BamBam Tuan-Wang was the official name they gave him as their sun, and he had been nothing but a ball of sunshine and energy like his Daddy, and a thoughtful and caring young man like his Papa, who lightened up Jackson and Mark’s life. Today he was dressed in a simple white dress shirt, with a white suit and white body pressed (of course) dress pants, and a simple red tie hanging on his neck. His hair was colored gray, and styled up to make it look tidier. Bambam is a free spirit—he dressed how he liked and not worrying about people’s opinion—but today he wanted to look nice. He wanted to be at his best because wedding is something special that happens once in a lifetime. To his parents, BamBam was always handsome, but today, Jackson thought, was when he is the handsomest.

                “Your son is a big boy now, Markie-pooh,” Jackson finally broke the silence, joining his son in rubbing Mark’s back in a comforting way. Mark is not sobbing anymore, but he still refused to let go of his hold on his only child. “We talked about this day since the first day he came to our lives, remember?”

                “I don’t wanna,” Mark’s voice cracked. He remembered the day crystal clear, but he refused to admit it. Seeing BamBam being taken away by another man is definitely going to be the worst nightmare.

                BamBam and Jackson laughed together at Mark’s tone. He knows his Papa is acting this way because he loves him, but he cannot help but to laugh at how adorable his Papa is.

                “Papa, I need to walk that isle in 2 minutes, are you trying to ruin my wedding?” he joked.

                “Yes, if I could, I would,” Mark answered BamBam, which caused the latter to groan and say, “But you said you like Gyeommie!!”

Mark pouted, and looked away from his son, but tightened his hug on his son. “I don’t want you to go out there, ever,” the whiny tone just made Jackson laughed harder. He ruffled his husband’s hair, earning him a slap on his hand. “Don’t ruin my hair. I woke early just to get it done and you’re not gonna make me sit and re-do this.”

                The tense atmosphere was gone. Mark was relaxed, at least a little bit. He’s stopped his crying, and he pulled back a little to properly look at BamBam’s face. His red frowning eyes soften immediately at the sight of his son, who was smiling down at Mark (yes, this is somewhat annoying to Mark, but his son is taller than him now) and that smile had that kind of effect to Mark. He let go of his hold on his shoulder, and engulfed BamBam in his warm embrace instead. He can feel his son leaning onto him, as if telling him that he is as nervous as Mark is. That he is also afraid that this wedding will took him away forever from his beloved parents he has lived with all his life.  

                “It seems like only yesterday we held you for the first time,” Mark spoke softly, feeling his son nod on his shoulder. “I’m so happy for you, Bammie. I really am.”

                “I know, Papa. Thank you, for everything,” BamBam held his father tighter, tilting his head to kiss his Papa’s cheek. 

                “Now go, Yugyeomie must be nervously sweating on the altar already!” Mark pushed BamBam gently, wiping his tears carefully not to ruin his make up as BamBam turned to Jackson and held onto his arm. “Go, both of you. I need to go to my seat too!”

                BamBam’s smile appeared again on his face, his cute toothy grin emphasizing his charming face. He got them from Mark, people would say. They had the same wide smile that shows a train of big white teeth. Mark pecked Bam’s cheek, whispering an “I love you so much” to him, then pulled Jackson for a quick kiss on the lips, assuring his husband that he’s okay now. Jackson smiled, telling Mark he loves him and pray for him so he wouldn’t trip himself while walking their champ down the aisle.

                As the father and son walked away from the room, chatting animatedly to each other, Mark leaned on the door frame. He smiled while watching BamBam and Jackson’s back slowly walking further until it disappears on the corner. He breathed in and let out a long breath as he straightened himself, smiling at the thought of his ball of energy finally marrying the love of his life. It’s scary for him to imagine sharing BamBam with someone else, but he knew how happy a person can be when they get married, and he wished nothing but for BamBam to feel that ultimate happiness in his life.


End file.
